Complicated: A Mack and Ronny Tandem
by alcdolera
Summary: Well let's gave them a chance... Even though they are not as popular as other... Hope you will like it and Please Review
1. Meeting

_**Complicated**_

_Hey guys this time I want to write a fic about Mack and Ronny tandem but this time I will not based it on the Arts Amorsia Challenge… I just want to change some style and I hope you will like it…_

_Please Review_

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

_**Theme #1: Meeting**_

After Mack was chosen to be a red ranger, the team was completed and because of it they want to get to know each other… But on the other hand Rose, Will and Dax went to their usual routine leaving Mack and Ronny to bond in the mansion…

They were in the garden looking at the plants…

They open their conversation

"So… how's the feeling that your dad approved for the first time?" Ronny asked as she looks at the flowers

"I don't know but I'm glad that he said yes… I never been so happy in my life" Mack said

"Why are you so happy?" she questioned

"Because ever since… I wanted to have my adventure on my own… My dad is an adventurer and I was wondering that one day… I will have my own adventure just like him but I always never got the chance" He answered as he sat on a bench and Ronny accompanied him

"Well I'm happy for you!" Ronny said

"How about you… Ronny why you chose to be a racer driver" Mack asked

"Well, I wanted to change my style… I want to prove myself that I can be a strong as I can be" Ronny answered

"But you are strong… as long as I'm concern" Mack said

"Well let's just say you don't know me yet" Ronny said as she wonders the garden while sitting but Mack was wondering the appearance of Ronny

"Your right about that… I really want to know you better" Mack said

"I'm the same with you and I know that this could be the start of a friendship… all 5 of us" Ronny said

"Yeah!! I agree with you" Mack agrees

"Well I better get going… you know…" Ronny said as she stands at the bench…

"Yeah sure… it's nice to talk to you… you know in private" Mack said

"Well your very much welcome" Ronny said

"Bye" Mack said

"Bye" Ronny said as she left Mack in the garden…

"I want to get to know you better" Mack said as he left the garden…

End…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_I hope you like it…_

_See you next time_


	2. Sorry

_**Sorry**_

_Hey guys thanks for the support in the Mack/Ronny tandem and I hope you will like this episode…_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

At the unexpected it was Mack who had beaten on Ronny on ooze ball even thought she accepted her defeat on him and he wants to play again but deep inside she felt the sadness…

She sat on the couch while the others is busy for the plans to find the second jewel and as she was seated, the silence covers herself, she doesn't usually do that because she was adventurous type and she is open to her feelings to others…

But someone approach to her…

"Hey Ronny, Mr. Hartfort wants us to show his new zord… Want try it out? It has your name on it" Dax said

"You guys go ahead… I'll catch up" she said

"Are you sure?" Rose said "It's not like you to miss this" she added

"No I insist… I'll catch with you later" Ronny said

"Well okay… if you say so" Will said, and after that they left her alone…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mack is in the garden with Spencer and he was picking something on the garden and his old time servant notice it…

"I believe that this flowers that you pick is something that will make a young lady smiled and be very happy" Spencer said

"Do you think so…? I hope she will like this" Mack said

"If I do say so myself… Who's the special girl?" Spencer asked, Mack have already finish picking some flowers and went off not hearing a word from his servant

"Perhaps he didn't hear me what I said" he said and after that he went off…

Mack was walking away from Spencer holding a bunch of flowers, "I hope she will forgive me" he said as he walk from the mansion to find the person.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ronny was in the living room quiet as in no video games or something very exciting that she usually do and that very odd of her but as we say people do change….

It was quiet at first until….

"Ronny, can we talk" Mack said, she was surprised to see him because at first she thought everyone was in the center because of the new zord

"Mack…ahhh… Sure, is there anything wrong?" she said, then Mack gave her flowers and she was a little odd because she didn't know why Mack gave her 2 white roses and 3 yellow daisies…

"Why are you giving me flowers?" Ronny questioned "I mean… knowing you it's not like you" she added

"Cause I felt sorry that you loose because of me" Mack answered

"What are you talking about and besides its no deal for me…? Maybe I'm just a little sore looser that's all… I mean I always win but when you beat me I fell like I'm a loser but then again it's cool because I have fun and I never notice that… Thanks" Ronny stated

"So… were cool?" Mack said

"Yeah… were cool and thanks for the flowers… there lovely" Ronny said as she accepted the flowers and she smiled…

"You know I really like your smile" Mack complimented her smile

"Thanks… I feel much better" she said as he hugged her friend and Mack was surprised and blushed…

THE END

_I hope you will like it_

_Please Review_


End file.
